Your Gaurdian Angel
by x6bakablack9x
Summary: Yue's old childhood friend comes to visit but visiting isnt all that hes doing. What life changing event can cause a girl to break out of her shell and to stretch out to other people.
1. Return of an Old Friend

1**Hey Ya'll! Yeah so I wanted to write a story about Yue so heres the first chapter! I hope you like it and please R&R!**

_**Italixed - **_**Dream '' - thought**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima but it would be cool if I did!**

Chapter One: Return of an Old Friend

Yue sat in her dorm on a big chair reading when Nodoka and Haruna came in.

"Yue we went to go and get the mail and it seems as if you got a letter." Nodoka said handing it out to her.

"Yeah and it seems to be from a boy! Seems as if Yue's in LLLLOOOOVVVVEEEE!"Haruna empized.

Yue sat there looking at the letter. 'Who would write to me?'

"Whos if from?" she asked.

Haruna took the letter and put it near her face. "Someone named... wow this person has really bad handwriting... it seems to be from a Quinn Startford or something."

"Let me see it." Yue said camly taking the letter from Haruna.

Yue put the envelope near her face. She would recognize that handwriting anywhere.

"So Yue, whos is it?" Haruna asked suspiciously.

Yue could barely speak. "J-just an old friend."

She got off of the chair holding the letter. "I'll be back in a little bit." she said walking out the front door.

When Yue got outside she opened the envelope and on a piece of paper was a hologram of a tall boy, about her age with dark blue hair and green eyes. Yue smiled as the hologram started to talk.

"Hey Yue! Haven't seen you for a while sense I went off training. I went to your grandfathers to see you but he told me you were all the way at Mahora Academy! I am expecting to come up there to see you soon so be expecting me! Your grandfather also told me that your teacher is the Thousand Master's son! Maybe he can help me along with my training. When I come up its going to be great! Just like old times! Well I need to go. I'll hopefully see you in a few days. Bye!"

The hologram of Quinn faded and Yue sensed someone behind her.

"Hey Yue, I thought I was the only one that got mail like that. I didnt know you had magic in your family!" came Negi's voice.

"There isnt that I know of. That was my old friend Quinn. He's a mage like you and hes going to come here to visit."

"So you've known about us even before I told you?"

"Yes, ever sense I was little. My grandfather told me. I didnt believe him but I started to when I met Quinn. After school he would come over and show me the new spells he had learned."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you tomorow in class. When Quinn comes introduce us!"

"Yeah no problem."

Negi went inside and she soon after followed.

The sun started setting and the sky was soon black when Yue got up into her dorm.

"So Yue, what did your friend say?" Haruna asked excitively.

"He just might come to visit soon is all."

"Oh so when he comes are you going to go on a ddddaaaatttteeee?" Haruna asked.

Yue's face turned red.

"No I doubt it. We don't like each other like that."

B-bmp

'Oh shit! After all these years I still have feelings for him!'

"I-im going to go to bed now."

Yue grabbed her pajamas and headed into the bathroom.

"_Okay, our first grade class is going to have pen pals from a school in another town. At the end of the school year we are going to meet them." The teacher said holding a stack of papers._

"_The other teacher has already had her kids pick a pen pal and they have written us a letter."_

_The teacher handed them out. When Yue got her paper the first thing she looked at was the name, Quinn._

_A few months of writing to each other and then they got to meet them._

_When the two classes stood infront of each other they all hesitated except for Yue and Quinn who ran to each other and talked like old friends._

"_W-what do you mean you need to go?" Yue's 11 year old voice stuttered._

"_Im sorry but my training requires me to travel for a little while. I'll come back and we can catch up on all of the stuff that I've missed."_

_Quinn borded the train and looked at her threw the window as he waved goodbye._

The sound of the alarm clock awakened her. Yue turned on her side and saw Nodoka alread getting ready.

"Nodoka?"

"Yes."

"You still like Negi-sensei right!"

"Yes."

"So when my friend come I could set up a double date thing."

Nodoka hesitated.

See Nodoka, if we do this then you wouldnt be as nervous."

"Oh alright I guess." Nodoka said blushing.

(Sometime after school)

'Holy shit, Mahora's campus is so big! How the hell am I supposed to find her?' he thought.

He soon aproached a sign saying Library Island pointing to a massive building in the middle of a lake.

'Well that ruins the fun out of exploring the campus while looking for her.'

He walked into the building and the first thing he noticed was the rows upon rows of books.

He then saw two girls sitting down reading at the far side of the library. One had long blue hair with a juice beside her and the other had short purple hair.

He smirked before walking over. He moved infront of the girl with long blue hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked only noticing the shadow and not who was causing it. She didnt take her eyes off of her book.

"Im looking for someone lazy, non-magical, and who is extremely short!"

The girl looked up seeing a tall boy with long dark blue hair smiling down on her.

"Have fun trying to find me?"

"Wasnt that hard when I realized where the library was. So are you going to show me around campus?"

"Yeah sure." Yue stood up and put her book back on the shelf.

"Oh Quinn this is Nodoka. Nodoka, Quinn."

He smiled at her and Nodoka just starred.

"She has a thing with boys. Nodoka you wanna come?"

"N-no thanks Im fine."

"Okay."

Yue walked next to Quinn and when she did she looked like a ten year old.

"So how has your training been?" she asked.

"Been a little tough. I have some really cool new spells to show you. So how has school been here?"

"Alright. Its actually really interesting. Our teacher hasnt done all that well in keeping it a secret that hes a wixard so me and some of my classmates get mixed up in the weirdest things."

"Did you miss me a lot?"

Yue looked at him. "Not really. I actually enjoyed the quiet and I was actually able to read."

"Well shorty, for the next few days theres going to be no reading for you cause your going to hand out with me and do god knows what!"

"Like party? If some of my classmates knew that you were here they would throw a party in an instant."

"Did someone say something about a party?!" came Makie's voice.

Infront of them was a group of people consisting of Makie, Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, and Haruna.

"Oh Yue is this Quinn?" Haruna asked with a smile.

"Oh Yue, you missed me so much you had to talk about me with your friends!" Quinn said sarcastically.

She blushed and then kicked him. "No I never mentioned anything about you! She saw the letter you sent me."

"Ah so your Quinn! Im Negi, Yue's teacher."

"Oh its cool to meet you!" he said shaking hands.

"So someone said something about a party!" Haruna said excitively.

"No we were just saying that if some of our classmates knew he was here then they would so they would have a reason to." Yue explained.

Makie and Haruna looked at each other.

"Yeah we'll see you all later!" Before Yue could protest they were running off.

"Seems as if you are going to get a party after all." Yue said to Quinn.

"Sweet! We can dance and piss people off!"Quinn said happily.

"Wow Yue hes like you opposite!" Asuna said giggling.

"Aww they would look cute together!" Konoka said smiling.

Yue and Quinn starred at each other and there faces were beat red.

"Well... you and Setsuna would look cute together!"

The quiet Setsuna now had an extremely red face. "Uh, I need to go training now!" she said turning around and quickly walking away.

"Aw Se-chan wait for me!" Konoka said running after her.

"I guess I should go with them. See ya later! Oh and it was nice meeting you!" Asuna said before following after them.

"Wow your classmates are... interesting." Quinn said rubbing his head.

"Yeah you get used to them. They're still really nice though. You just need to get used to them."

"Oh before I forget, can you take me to Headmaster Koneo's office?"

"Yeah its this way." Yue said heading towards one of the many massive buildings.

They entered the building and went down the hall to the door with the panel hanging saying Headmaster Koneo.

Yue grabbed the doornob and slowly opened the door sticking her head betweent he door and the wall.

"Headmaster, can we come in?" she asked.

"Yes yes come in! What can I do for you Yue?"

Yue and Quinn entered the room and closed the door tightly behind them.

"Headmaster my friend Quinn is visiting for a few days and I was wondering if you could make arrangments for him?"

"Well Yue, sense its only a few days do you have any room in your dorm?"

"I guess I could make room. Thanks Headmaster. Oh and Quinn needed to see you about something."

The Headmaster looked at Quinn and then Yue. "Yue do you mind waiting outside for Quinn?"

"Not at all." Yue turned and walked out of the door.

"So Quinn I see that your training has brought you to Mahora."

"Yes sir. It seems as if someone is out to destroy the moon."

"Well I want you to protect her and not to leave her side. I'll inform Negi and tell the other teachers about you going with her to her classes. Does she know anything about this?"

"No she doesnt."

"Good, lets keep it that way. The less she knows the better. Try to have fun and stay as long as you like. And I know how much you like to be rowdy but try not to let too many people outside class 3-A get to know you."

Quinn nodded his head and bowed before walking out the door to join Yue in the hallway.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing you need to know about shorty! Why don't you show me to your dorm."

"Its pretty far from here. Do you want to explore the campus too or just want to go straight there?"

"We should walk around and maybe I can meet some more of your classmates!"

"Are you sure you want too?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay but I warned you."

They started heading towards the school and walked past the basketball courts.

Yue pointed at a girl with short hair with a half ponytail on the side of her head. "Thats Yuna. Shes Professor Akashi's daughter."

Beside the court were three cheerleaders. "Thats Misa, Modoka, and Sakurako."

"You would look so cute in a cheerleading outfit Yue!" Quinn said laughing and imagining it in his head.

"Yue glarred at him. "It would be pretty funny to see you in one!"

They kept waling and went past a stable and a horse track.

She pointed at a girl with long blonde hair that was on a horse. "Thats Ayaka, our class rep. I would watch out for her. She might try to molest you if she thinks your cute! Even ask Negi." Quinn smiled but his facial expression changed when he realized that she was serious.

They walked past a feild where Setsuna, Asuna, Negi, and some of her other classmates were training.

"As you met before there Asuna with her harison and Setsuna with her sword. Thats Konoka sitting and watching on the ground, shes also the Headmasters granddaughter. Theres Kaede sitting beside her. Negi over there is learning Chinese Martial Arts from Fei Ku and Makie praticing her rythmic gymnastics."

"How come I feel as if me and Negi arent the only users of magic around here?"

"Actually its because your not. Asuna is a magic cancellor. Setsuna uses magic for her sword training. She's also half demon. Kaede is a ninja and Konoka is a powerful magi. Some of the classmates and teachers also are. Like Zazie is also half demon. Evangeline is a vampire, Chachamaru is a robot powered by science and magic, Sayo is a ghost and... I also have been practicing magic a little."

Quinn looked at her shockingly. "Are you serious shorty?"

"...yes. Its not like im any good at it though."

"Oh my god thats awesome Yue! When you get stronger you'll have to batlle me! Being short might have an advantage!"

"Will you drop calling me short! If you can imagine im the shortest one in my class, Fuka and Fumika are. Oh we're already at the dorms."

There legs brought them to the outside of the dormitory. They opened the door and out came a loud blast of music. The lobby was now changed into what seemed like a concert hall.

Haruna ran over to them and grabbed their hands.

"Come on, lets go sing kareoke!" she said dragging them to the stage.

**Yeah so there is my first chapter! Yeah! So tell me whatcha think and give me your opinions! Thanks!**


	2. Fun with Kareoke

1**Disclaimer - I do not own Negima unfortunately.** **Or the songs Your Guardian Angel and Ordinary Day.**

Chapter Two: Fun with Kareoke

As Haruna was dragging then threw the room they realized the room was filled with class 3-A.

The stage was now empty and Haruna jumped into it taking only Quinn with her.

"Hey everyone! This is Yue's friend Quinn and he's going to be visiting for a while!"

The class started to cheer as Haruna handed him the microphone and jumped off of the stage.

"Uh hello everyone. This is going to be cool hanging out with an old friend and meeting new ones!"

He was about to walk off of the stage when Konoka yelled, "Sing!"

"No no I cant sing!"

The room started chanting, "Sing, Sing!"

"Alright, I guess I could do one song." He went over to the side of the stage and whispered into the DJ's ear who happened to be Chachamaru.

"I guess im going to dedicate this song to someone you may or may not know."

The music started with a soft, acoustic guitar. They all recognized the song as you Guardian angel by red jumpsuit apparatus.

The girls looked at him as if he was a god except Yue when he started to sing.

"When I see your smile

Tears run down my face I cant replace

And now that im stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul

And I know ill find deep inside me I can be the one."

While he was singing he would look at Yue and then quickly turn when she noticed that he was watching her.

"I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you though it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Its okay. Its okay. Its okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days gros longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you ill be the one.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through I all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz im here for you

Please don't walk away

Please tell me you'll stay

Us me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know ill be okay

Though my skies are turning grey.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you threw it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven."

As soon as he finished singing everyone cheered excitively.

Quinn jumped off of the stage and went over to Yue. "So how did I do?"

"Actually really good. Better then I expected you to do!"

"Good, now its your turn!"

"Wah?" Quinn threw Yue over his shoulder and threw her onto the stage.

Yue's face was red and she stood there nervously holding the microphone.

"Come on Yue! You can do it!" Nodoka yelled reinforcingly.

Yue loosened up and went over to Chachamaru and whispered in her ear. She moved back into the middle of the stage.

"W-well I guess im going to sing a song. It's the first one that came to my head and im not any good of a singer so give me some credit."

A piano started playing and she started singing right off.

"Just a day

Just an ordinary day

Just trying to get by

Just a boy

Just an ordinary boy

But he was looking to the sky

And as he asked if I would come along

I started to realize

That everyday you find

Just what he's looking for

Like a shooting star he shines."

The class looked at her in shock with how well she was doing. Quinn starred at her. He had never seen this side of her.

"He said take my hand

Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand.

As he spoke he spoke ordinary words

Although they did not feel

For I felt what I had not felt before

You'd swear those words could heal

And as I looked up into those eyes

His vision borrows mine

And I know he's not stranger

For I feel I've held him for all the time.

And he said take my hand

Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me

See what I see

Touch the stars for time will not flee

Time will not flee

Cant you see?

Just a dream

Just an ordinary dream

As I wake in bed

And the boy

That ordinary boy

Was it all in my head?

Did he ask if I would come along

It all seemed so real

But as I looked at the door

I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand

Live while you can

Don't you see all your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

In the palm of your hand

In the palm of your hand.

Just a day

Just an ordinary day

Just trying to get by

Just a boy

Just an ordinary boy

But he was looking to the sky."

When she finished there was a moment of silence before everyone rapidly started clapping.

Yue's face turned red as she handed the microphone over and went off of the stage.

"Yue that was great!" Nodoka said giving her a hug.

"Wow Yue, you were amazing!" Quinn said also giving her a hug.

"Yeah im hungry so im going to go upstairs. Quinn if you want to stay have Haruna or Nodoka show you where the room is later." Yue said about to turn around.

"I came to see you shorty so im going to go with you."

"Oh Quinn you should stay here and party with us!"Ayaka said grabbing his hand and pulling him back.

"Im sorry Ayaka but im going with Yue."

Ayaka let go of his hand and was about to faint just because he knew her name.

They walked up the stairs and down the hall to a door that said Yue Ayase, Nodoka Miyazaki, and Haruna Saotome..

She opened the door revealing a small room with three beds, a couch and a small kitchen.

"I can sleep with Nodoka and you can sleep on my bed or you could sleep on the couch."Yue said entering the room.

"Aw Yue, you don't want to sleep together like when we were little."

"Quinn, the only reason we did that was because we didn't have any spare beds for you to sleep in while your mom was away."

"Well you really don't have any spare room now so its like the same thing!"

There was a moment before she was going to respond and when she was about to Quinn quickly turned around hearing someone in the hallway.

"Hold on a second!" he said going to the door and slowly opened.

It was only Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna coming back from training.

"Hey Negi," he said going into the hallway closing the door behind him. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah sure. Ill see you all later." Negi said to them as they went into the room next door.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere's else. Cause there's something important I need to tell you."

They made there way downstairs and threw the sea of girls that were still singing kareoke.

When the got outside Negi asked, "So what did you want to tell me that's so important?"

"Well its about Yue. Im not here just to visit. Im here to protect her. What im trying to say is that she's in danger."

Negi gasped.

Kotaro happened to be waling by and overheard what Quinn had said.

"Wait! Did you just say that Yue's in danger? Yue Ayase right?"

"...yes."

Kotaro then just burst out laughing.

Quinn looked at Negi after questionably looking at Kotaro rolling around on the ground.

"Who is he and why does he find it funny that Yue's in trouble?" he asked.

"That's my friend Kotaro Inugami. Yue and him aren't the best of friends and me and him find it hard to believe that Yue would be in enough trouble to be protected."

"Its nothing she could have prevented from happening. Its not like she could have because she doesn't even know."

Kotaro stopped laughing and stood up looking concerned. "So she doesn't know she's in trouble?"

"No she doesn't. That's why I needed to talk to Negi. I need help protecting her."

"Well it would be easier to protect her if we knew what we were up against and why she needs to be protected."

"Well it all started..."

It had been an hour or two sense Quinn randomly left the room to talk to Negi. The sky was now black and Yue sat down quietly in the same chair as the previous night reading.

A noise came from the other side of the door before Kotaro barged in followed by Negi, the rest of the baka rangers, Nodoka, Haruna, Setsuna, Konoka, and Quinn.

"Hey Yue! Guess who's spending the night in the room with you!"

They all had been carrying pillows and blankets and dropped them onto the floor.

"I-I don't think we can fit this many people in here!" she stuttered.

"Of course we can!" Fei Ku said happily.

"If we don't well make room!" Asuna said smiling.

"Um...okay. Find a place that's comfortable." Yue said climbing up the latter and laying down on her bed.

She felt the rustling of the mattress from beside her. She turned her head to see Quinn laying quiet comfortably beside her.

He saw her looking out of the corner of his eye. "You said to find someplace comfortable!"

Yue gave up arguing with him about it because she new she already lost. She quickly feel asleep while Makie and Fei Ku fought over who was going to sleep beside Negi.

**Yeah second chapter. I really have not the best idea where im going with this story so ideas are much appreciated! Thanks!**


	3. A names true meaning

1**Hey Ya'll! Yeah so just a heads up Yue's attitude is going to change through out the whole story. She's...lets just say breaking out of her shell. I dunno how to put it! But anyway here it is and I hope that you like it! Oh yeah I made up her moms name just so it would fit with the story! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima.**

Chapter Three: A Names True Meaning

_(11 years old)_

_The doorbell rang and Yue went to answer the door._

"_Hello, can I help you?" she asked to a man in a long cloak._

"_Yes, can I speak to your grandfather?" he asked friendly._

_She nodded and showed him through the house to a library where her grandfather was reading._

"_Grandfather, there's someone here to see you." she said slowly walking in with the man closely behind her._

"_Yue, would you mind going off and leaving up to out business?"_

"_No grandfather." she said walking out the door._

_Her curiosity struck. 'Why cant I listen to there conversation?' she thought putting her ear to the door._

"_Im here again to talk about Yue. As headmaster of the magic school I was reading through my students diplomas and Quinn's training is to protect her sense we have gotten news that someone's coming after her."_

"_Well he'll need to do it secretive. I want her to live a normal life."_

"_Hmm... I see." The man said slowly._

_Yue got confused. 'Why is this man here? What's going on?'_

_Question after question ran through her head._

"YUE!" a voice yelled waking her up. Quinn was shaking her rapidly trying to wake her up.

"What?" she said tiredly.

"You have a half an hour to get ready for school!"

Yue shot up and looked at the clock. "Shit!"

She basically jumped off of her bund. The room was empty.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They already left."

"Why didn't they wake me up?"

"We tried! Do you know how hard it is to wake you up?"

She grabbed her uniform and ran into the bathroom.

(At school)

"Yue!...Yue!" Quinn whispered from behind her as she sat in the back of the room reading.

"Yue!" Quinn got annoyed of her not listening and grabbed her long blue hair and yanked it.

"OW!" Yue screamed.

"Yue, is there anything wrong?" Negi asked looking at her questionably along with the rest of the class.

"No, Negi-sensei." Yue turned her head to Quinn and gave him a death glare.

"What the fuck do you want?" she whispered.

"How much longer is this class till we can leave?"

"About a half an hour. Can you occupy yourself that much longer? Why are you even here?"

"No I cant occupy myself And I came because I want to experience life in a normal school... and its fun pissing you off"

"Okay does anyone know what this name means?" Negi asked the class.

Yue raised her hand. "Quinn can"

Quinn looked at her.

"You said that you wanted to experience school life"

"Um... okay. Quinn if you weren't paying attention we are deciphering what everyones name means. The next name happens to be Yue."

Quinn didn't hesitate when saying, "It means moon."

"That's correct!"

Yue put her head on her desk mumbling. She slowly drifted off and fell asleep.

_Eight year old Yue walked over to her grandfather._

"_Grandfather?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What does Yue mean?"_

"_It means moon. Why do you want to know?"_

"_I was just curious. Do you know why I was named Yue?"_

_He looked at her and chuckled. "We'll leave that question for another day."_

Yue slowly opened her eyes. She was slightly bouncing up and down. She was upside down and her face was right in front of Quinn's ass.

"Whoa Quinn what the fuck are you doing? PUT ME DOWN!"

"Seems the princess has finally woken up!"

Yue was once again flipped over Quinn's shoulder. She looked around and saw that she wasn't at school anymore. Quinn was walking up the path towards the World Tree.

She started beating his back. "I SAID PUT ME DOWN!"

"Okay okay! Geez, I was actually enjoying your ass near my face." he said setting her down.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing I said nothing! Hey look the World Tree!" he exclaimed trying to get off subject.

"Yeah there it is. So, why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know. I just overheard about the view. Come on, lets climb up the tree!" Quinn ran over and quickly climbed up.

"Wow its pretty up here!" Quinn said as Yue sat beside him. "The campus is so BIG!"

"Well it holds three schools. And yes it is very pretty!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Well, as I told you when you first got here Nodoka has a problem with boys. She really likes Negi though. So I was wondering if...you would like to go on a double date thing. Just as friends. Just so she doesn't feel so uncomfortable."

Quinn looked at her in disbelief. "Of course! Sounds like fun!"

Before anything else was said a yellow light arrow hit the branch between them.

"Yue fell off of the branch but Quinn caught her arm and pulled her back up.

"What was that?" Yue asked holding onto Quinn's arm.

Demonic laughing could be heard from above them. They looked up seeing a girl wearing long black pants, a blue shirt, with short brown hair.

"Dominique." Quinn said under his breath. Rage was in his voice.

"Now Quinn, good to see you again! Why don't you just hand over the moon and you wont get hurt again!" she said.

"Quinn, who is she?" Yue stuttered.

"I'll tell you later, just climb down and run, I'll handle this."

"But..."

"Just go!" he was now pleading. She nodded and headed down the tree.

"Quinn, just hand the moon over and I'll leave and you will never see me again!"

"Hell no Dominique! Why don't you just leave now cause you're never going to get her."

"Hmph. I guess you need too... AHHHHH!"

Yue had gotten to the bottom of the tree and when she did she pulled a starter wand out of her backpack. Twelve white arrows came out after she said a chant and hit Dominique unexpectingly. The force from the spell pushed Yue backwards but before she fell someone caught her. She turned to see Kotaro pulling her back up to her feet with Negi beside him.

Dominique looked at them and knew she would need more help then she expected.

"You cant always be with her!" And in an instant she was gone.

Quinn climbed down the tree. He looked at Yue and her eyes were filled with worry.

"Quinn, what's going on?" she asked once again stuttering.

Quinn sighed. 'This is going to be difficult to explain.'

"Well today in class Negi was kind of hinting to the fact. How should I put this. Um... there was a reason you were named Yue. You mom, Luna, thought that your name should hint at what you truly are like hers was. Lets just say... you're the moon and im here to protect you."

She looked at him confusingly.

"Every generation in your family has a girl and she basically controls the moon. Like water, you can control the tides and such. Many people seek out the moon to kill her so they can control the power but they usually give up. Dominique was one of my friends at school and when she found out about you she just up and left."

She continued to stare at him.

"So your not here to visit. You just had to come and protect me."

"No That's not what I meant!"

"Okay sure." She turned and made her way down the path.

"Yue wait!" he tried to go after her but Kotaro and Negi grabbed him.

"Let go of me I need to go talk to her!"

"Quinn you obviously know nothing. Girls need to go have time to process everything. They sometimes need to talk to someone else to get things straight." Kotaro said.

"How the hell do you know that?" Negi asked looking at him strangely.

"I've been hanging out with Chizuru-nee-chan to much. She tries to teach me how girls work. There still confusing though!"

"Well then if what your saying is true then one of us should go and talk to her about it. You should go Kotaro." Negi said.

"Why me?"

"You seem to know more about this kind of stuff."

"But but!"

"Just go!" Negi said pushing him towards the path.

'Why the hell do I need to do this? I don't even like Yue! How am I supposed to act interested in what she has to say?'

B-bmp

'Wait, what was that, that feeling in my chest?'

B-bmp

'No I cant like Yue! What's wrong with me?'

B-bmp

'Hopefully I can ignore this. I don't even like girls! Oh there she is. I need to clear my head!'

Yue had her hands resting on a railing on the side of the pond. The sun slowly started setting and the wind picked up. Her hair swayed past her back as her eyes were locked on the moon which was already in view.

Kotaro went beside her and put his hands on the railing.

"Pretty isn't it?" he said trying to make conversation. She didn't respond.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't see why no one ever told me! Its like my whole life was a lie."

"Well they all wanted you to live a normal life. With out the fear of knowing that someone was after you."

"Its not like my dad was famous or something. Im the friggin moon!"

"If it makes you feel any better. If you ever need someone to talk to ill be here."

She turned and faced him.

"Thanks."

She wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug.

B-bmp

His face turned red as he hesitantly put his arms around her.

"I wonder how Yue is handling it." Negi said. Him and Quinn were back at the dorms in Yue's room. Nodoka and Haruna weren't there so they were free to talk about what they pleased.

"I hope she doesn't think that I only came to protect her anymore!"

The doorknob to the room turned and Yue and Kotaro came in.

She stood looking at Quinn with her arms crossed.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" she asked.

"I don't think so. Im sorry no one ever told you. You know im here to visit more then to protect right?"

"Yeah I guess. So Dominique is after me?"

"Apparently, gives me an excuse to follow you around everywhere!"

Yue smiled and went over to sit on Nodoka's bed.

"All this talk has made me hungry!" Quinn said standing up. He set his arm out to Yue gesturing her to take it.

"I just sat down!"

"Oh well!"

She looked at him and after a moment she took it.

Kotaro's face turned red with jealously.

"You guys coming?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah sure!" Negi said walking towards the door.

"You coming Kotaro?"

He sat there for a second before standing up and heading out the door with them.

**Yeah so there's the third chapter. I really don't know what I think about this chapter so please tell me what you think!**


	4. The Double Date

1**Well here's the next chapter. Don't criticize me on the groups I had no idea who should be in each of them so give me some credit. And when Im describing the date don't tell me if I got it wrong because I was too lazy to walk into my room to go and get the book and read about what happened again. Hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Negima**

Chapter Four - The Double Date

(At School)

"Okay everyone get into small groups and you can study the rest of the class for tomorows test." Negi said to the class.

The class split up into there usual groups. Setsuna, Konoka, and Asuna. Evangeline, Chachamaru, Chao, and Satomi. Zazie and Mana. Yuna, Izumi, Sakurako, Madoka, Misa, and Misora. Asakura, Sayo, and Yotsuba. Fuka, Fumika, Kaeda, Fei Ku, and Makie. Ayaka, Chizuru, Akira, and Natsumi. Chisame working alone. And lastly Yue, Haruna, Nodoka, and Quinn.

"So Nodoka, when are you going to ask Negi for a date?" Yue asked.

"I-I don't know." she stuttered.

"Come on Nodoka you have to today! We'll do it for you if you don't!" Haruna said.

"There's nothing to be afraid of! The last date you went on with him you said it went great!"

"W-Well yeah. But..."

"No buts! Now ask him, he's coming over right now!"

"Chicken!"

They slowly turned there heads to face Quinn.

"Chicken?" Yue asked.

"I dunno I just felt left out of the conversation and I had to say something."

"Oh god im seriously worried about you!" she said putting her hand over her face.

"Yeah I worry about myself sometimes!"

"So do any of you have a question about the test?" Negi asked.

"No but Nodoka has a question for you!" Haruna said putting Nodoka in the spotlight.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

We...um...I was wondering..."Nodoka's face was red and she paused.

"This is taking too long! ME and Yue are going on a date like thing and Nodoka wants to know if you'll go with her." Quinn blurted out.

"QUINN!" Yue yelled.

"What? She was taking too long and I was trying to help!" he argued.

"We wanted her to build up her courage and do it herself!"

"Well someone should have told me that!"

"Oh my god why am I friends with you!" she said hitting her head to the desk.

"Because you love me!" he said with a giant grin on his face.

"Sure I do!" she said sarcastically.

"So Negi what do you say?" Haruna asked curiously.

"Yeah sure! When?"

"How about tonight?"

"Don't you all need to study?"

"Nodoka already knows everything and I don't study so we mine as well!"

"So what are we doing tonight on the date?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I don't know, you and Negi can decide!"

"I don't know wha..." The bell rang and Quinn had no time to finish because everyone busted though the door.

"So uh Quinn, what are we doing tonight?" Negi asked. Him and Quinn were the only ones left in the room.

"I don't know. Apparently we get to decide everything."

"So what do you want to do then?"

"Think girl. Think girl. Yeah we're going to need more help on this. Let's ask Kotaro! With all that girl training he might have something in mind!"

"Yeah!" They excited the classroom and headed out to find Kotaro.

(Dorm Room)

Nodoka and Yue were running around there room. Haruna was gone at the library.

"Hey Yue." Nodoka said putting a pink frilly shirt over her head.

"Yeah."

"How come you want me to get together with Negi so much when you are also in love with him?"

"I would rather see you happy before me. Negi also reminded me a lot of Quinn but sense he's here I really don't have many feelings for Negi."

"Oh." she said lightly heading into the bathroom.

(Lobby)

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?!" Quinn complained. Him, Negi, and Kotaro were waiting for them impatiently.

"Okay you remember what's happening? Im going to go now, good luck!" Kotaro said getting ready to leave.

"Oh hi Kotaro!" came Yue's voice. He turned to see Yue and Nodoka, his eyes widened.

B-bmp

Yue was wearing a purple tank top that matched her eyes. A black mini skirt, and black combat boots that went almost up to her knees. She also had on a necklace which held a blue moon. Nodoka was wearing a pink frilly shirt with a medium length black skirt and pink sandals. But Nodoka wasn't who made his heart jump.

"Are you coming too?" Yue asked.

"N-No I just came to say hi." he turned and saw Quinn's face lit up. "See you all when you get back!" He walked up the stairs and headed to Chizuru's room.

"Wow you two look great!" Negi said smiling.

"Thanks." They said in unison. Nodoka blushing.

"So where are we going?" Yue asked.

"You'll see!" Quinn said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. Negi and Nodoka followed behind them.

"Here we are!" Quinn said. They were beside the lake where a blanket, set for four, with food laid in the grass.

"How romantic Quinn. Even though we are going just as friends!"

"Oh well!"

"NEGI! NEGI!" a voice yelled. Asuna was running towards them. "I don't mean to interrupt your date but There's a situation back at the dorms!"

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" he asked alarmed.

"Well lets just say Chamo found it funny to order more of those candies and stuck them in our food. Setsuna and Konoka are crawling around the room!"

"Oh okay. Im sorry guys but I need to go help Asuna. I'll be back as soon as I can!" he turned and ran back to the dorms with her.

"I guess its just us them. Oh my god, we can have a THREE WAY!" Quinn said getting excited.

Yue wacked him upside the head. "I'll be right back. Nodoka you might want to watch out for Quinn." she turned and headed towards the nearest building.

"Wow I feel so unloved. They just left us!" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Yeah well...maybe she just really needed to go to the bathroom or something."

"So...what happened on you and Negi's last date? I like details!" he asked trying to make conversation.

"W-well, it was at the Mahora festival. We spent the day going around to some stands. We kind of ran into some trouble but Asuna and Setsuna helped out. Then we went to watch fireworks when I kind of kissed him. I then said goodbye and left."

"As I said, I like details! What did you do during the festival? What trouble did you run into? Was is a deep kiss?" he emphasized the deep kiss part.

"Well um...we went to a book stand and someone thought that I was going to confess my love to Negi so we ran and then when we thought we were safe he said he would do anything for me. I kind of slipped and said kiss me. Then the world tree kind of took over him and he was chasing after me. Setsuna and Asuna came and tried to protect me. Soon after the world tree lost control and then we went to the fireworks.

Quinn just looked at her. "You never answered my last question. Was it a deep kiss?"

"Uh...yes." her face turned beet red.

"Wow Nodoka, you have more in you then I thought you did. So why were you so nervous to ask him to go on another date?"

"Well he never said anything about it after so I was thinking that he didn't like me the same way I like him."

"So you think you're a bad kisser?"

"What? I never said that!"

"Well if you think you're a bad kisser then why don't you just ask my opinion."

"Huh?"

B-bmp

"Quinn started leaning in closer to her.

'Wait I cant do this! Think about Yue! How would she feel? She did say that they were just friends but she did tell me that she had feelings for him! He is really cute though and I don't get nervous around him.'

His lips pressed against her. They engaged into a deep kiss as there tongues danced in each others mouths.

Yue walked out of the building. She looked at the lake, at the sunset. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the drink machines that she like so much.

'It cant hurt to grab one!'

She slowly made her way back to where Nodoka and Quinn were but she stopped when she say them kissing.

Her juice fell to the ground. She stood there watching for what seemed like an eternity. She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't move. 'Why would Nodoka do this to me? Why?'

Nodoka saw her from the corner of her eye and immediately broke contact with Quinn. He looked at Yue in terror. "Yue...I..."

"No," she said. "Don't even bother." her eyes started to water as she turned around and ran.

"YUE!" Quinn screamed getting up and running after her.

Quinn finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm. Spinning her around forcing her to look at him.

"Yue that kiss meant nothing! She asked me a question and I was answering it!"

"And that's how you give someone an answer? Make out with them?"

"No she wanted to know if she was a good kisser or not."

"Why didn't she just ask Negi?"

"I don't know! Why do you even care that I kissed someone! As you said, we are just friends. Unless..." he stopped and his eyes widened. She was now refusing to look at him.

She finally got out of his grip and started to run.

Quinn stood where he was shocked. 'Is she really?' he thought. He didn't move again until he heard a faint scream.

"Oh shit, Yue!" he said as he started to run in the direction the scream came from.

As Quinn was running her heard something from above. He looked up and saw Yue unconscious being held bridal style by Dominique floating in the air.

"Well Quinn, you tried to protect her but you failed. Now im going to control the power of the moon and no one can stop me."

Before Quinn could react Dominique was gone.

Kotaro sat on the roof of the dorms gathering his thoughts. He watched as the sun sank and a full moon rose. He watched the moon and his mind couldn't get off of one girl.

"Yue." he whispered under his breath.

'Why is she the only girl I think about? I keep telling myself that I don't like girls but who am I kidding!'

His ear twitched as he heard a faint scream. He stood up and peered off of the roof seeing Quinn and Nodoka running back.

"Quinn what happened?" he yelled.

Quinn looked up and Nodoka ran inside. " Dominique got Yue! Go down to Negi's room. We'll meet you there!"

Kotaro ran to the door and jumped down each staircase. He arrived at the room just as Quinn was.

"How could you let Dominique get her?" Kotaro asked angrily.

"She ran away from me and when I finally found her Dominique had her!" he said.

They were yelling outside the door and Konoka and Asuna came to the door and started watching them argue.

"Why did she run away from you?"

"Because she saw me kissing Nodoka!"

Kotaro, Asuna, and Konoka gasped. Nodoka was sitting in the room.

"BOOKSTORE!" Asuna yelled walking back into the room and over to her. "You don't go on a date with Negi and then make out with Quinn!"

"I-Im sorry." she apologized softly feeling ashamed.

Kotaro stared at Quinn.

"How could you do that to her?" he yelled as his nails grew longer, getting ready to attack Quinn.

"Well I didn't know that she like me! Well anyways its no good arguing, we need to find a way to help save her!" he said walking into the room followed by Kotaro.

"Hey Negi do you know if There's a book or something that could give Dominique information on how she could steal her powers from her?"

"Hey what about that book we went after in library island!" Asuna suggested.

"Yeah that'll give her all the information she needs!" Konoka said.

"Then lead the way! Lets go!" Quinn said as they all ran out of the room.

**So here it is! I don't know what I think of this chapter so review and tell me what you think!**


	5. A Battle Won Yet Lost

1**Sorry for not updating in a while. I had a really bad mental block and I had no idea how to write this chapter. This is probably the worst chapter out of all of them so don't critize me too much. Please R&R!**

A Battle Won Yet Lost

Chapter Five

"_Aw, it's a girl!" a voice said coming from a man holding her. "What are you going to name her Luna?"_

"_Im going to name her ... Yue." said a woman with short blue hair._

"_I wonder how long it'll be till people find out that the moon has past on?"_

"_Well we all can attempt to keep it under wraps. Till them she wont even know who she really is."_

_They all agreed and starred at the little girl sleeping in the mans arms._

**01101035668225**

Yue slowly opened her eyes, she looked around and saw that she was in the same room under library island that help the book her and some of her classmates had gone after to help them with there finals. Except the room had changed, it now had an opening revealing the night sky despite how far underground they were.

"Seems that the moon has finally woken up. You better enjoy the view now because you never know if taking what you are from you will kill you." Dominique said sarcastically, laughing a little scanning through the book.

"Why are you doing this?" Yue asked nervously.

"It has nothing to do with you, or Quinn for that matter. Its just that I want to gain power and you happen to be standing in my way."

Yue laid her head back down, a tear fell down her cheek. "Please let someone be coming for me." she said under her breath, giving up fast.

**01101035668225**

Quinn, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka, and Kotaro made there way through the library and soon found there way to the room Yue laid captive in.

"So what's the plan?" Kotaro whispered to Quinn.

"Someone should distract Dominique while I go untie Yue and get her out of harms way. After that we can all attempt to defeat Dominique."

"...that's it. Even Negi could come up with a better plan then that!"

"Well I never before thought she would get captured in the first place. Just tell it to everyone else and ill go and get Yue.

Quinn slowly crept the door open and slid through the tiny opening. Dominique was mumbling the words as she read as Kotaro busted through the door followed by NEgi and Asuna. Konoka and Nodoka were waiting back in the hall for Quinn and Yue.

"Hey Dominique, you really think you were going to get away with this did you?" Kotaro said tauntingly.

"Adeat!" Asuna said as her harrison appeared in her arms.

Dominique laughed. "I cant believe you actually think that you can win!" As she said this she threw a bunch of talismans up, summoning an assortment of demons.

"Psst, Yue!" Quinn whispered as he got to the table. She slowly turned her head, the only expression on her face was sadness.

"Look, that kiss meant nothing! I could never feel the same way about Nodoka as I feel about you." Seriousness was in his voice as he started to untie her. He brushed away a piece of hair that was dangling in front of her face.

"I...I ..." she stuttered but nothing came out. She quickly slid off of the back of the table and followed Quinn into the hallway. "Im really sorry Yue." he said as they went through the doorway.. "Can you ever forgive me?" He put a puppy dog pout on his face.

"Your pathetic you really no that!" she said with a chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes!" he said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"YUE!" Konoka screamed running over to her and hugging her. "Im so happy you're alright."

"Yeah me too." Nodoka said stuttering.

"Okay so Konoka and Nodoka, I want you to protect Yue and bring her back to the dorms."

"NO! Im not going to leave. This was caused by me so im going to help!"Yue argued.

"I cant stand here and protect you though unless..." I sly smile came on Quinn's face and as he snapped his fingers a green pactio circle formed under them. He grabbed Yue's waist and before she could respond he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Aw!" Konoka said.

The pactio formed and the card popped up but they didn't separate. Yue's arms were wrapped around him and Quinn's hands were running through her hair.

After a few moments they broke apart and Quinn grabbed the card and ran over to help with the battle.

"Yue... Im so sorry about earlier you know I..."

"Nodoka its okay, You should have told me sooner that you liked him though."

"Well... I really didn't know that I liked him until we kissed. Im sorry."

"Its okay. Don't worry about it." Yue walked over to her and hugged her. It took Nodoka by surprise but she gladly accepted it by returning it.

**01101035668225**

Asuna was running through the pack of demons, hitting them with her harrison as they turned back into the talismans. But then she was surrounded.

"Look it's a girl," one of the demons said. He had sharp blue eyes with an unusual green body with wings sprouted out of his back. "Mine as well get rid of her now so we don't need to deal with her later."

The demon stepped forward and with one swift movement of her harrison he was gone.

"Master, that girls harrison seems to be unstoppable to us." A demon said as he went to stand next to Dominique.

"Well then, it seems we have a problem that needs to be solved." With a flick of her wand and a short chant Asuna flew helplessly into the air and was suspended in a bubble.

"NEGI!" she yelled. He turned around and gasped when he saw her. "DO SOMETHING!"

Negi held out is staff and tried to summon some light arrows when he also became suspended in a bubble. Unfortunately he closed his eyes while saying the chant and made himself an easy target.

"Two down two to go till I can finally harness her power!" Dominique turned to the table she had tied Yue on but saw that she was gone.

"Damnit!" she muttered under her breath. "Go find her and bring her back here, she couldn't have gotten too far." she addressed to the demon beside her.

"As you wish." he replied slipping into the crowd.

**01101035668225**

"Kotaro, how are you doing?" Quinn yelled as he destroyed one of the demons.

"I don't know how much more I can do! Even my Inugami doesn't take out as many as I expected it to. AHHH!" As Kotaro was fighting the demons, Dominique hit him square in the chest forcing him to fly backwards into the wall.

"KOTA..." Yue yelled but a demon had come up from behind her and grabbed her, putting a hand over her mouth.

Yue tried to struggle out of his grasp but it was no use. Nodoka and Konoka ran over and started doing the best they could to get the demon away but they also failed.

Yue watched in terror as Quinn also flew into the wall. The demons stopped fighting, allowing Dominique the job of disposing of them. She shot off twenty light arrows. Ten hitting each of them. The wall started to break on the impact, pieces fell to the ground on top of them.

Yue couldn't stand to watch anymore. She felt something stir inside her ready to take control and she gladly let it. She closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them again they were glowing a bright purple. The demon holding her let go and took a step back away from her as she lifted one of her arms at him. Her hand started to glow purple as a beam came out and destroyed the demon.

Konoka and Nodoka starred at her as she turned to face all of the other demons. She slowly lifted into the air as if flying without wings. She crossed her arms in front of her and threw them violently to her sides, creating a wave of purple which turned all of the demons back into talismans.

Dominique starred at her in fear and fascination. She was unable to move. Yue lifted up her arm one last time and pointed it at Dominique sending a beam which flew her backwards.

Yue slowly descended and as her feet touched the ground she went limp and laid on the ground unconscious.

**01101035668225**

Yue slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was laying in her room covered in blankets . She was on her side facing the wall and she slowly turned to the other side seeing Nodoka sitting in a chair reading. The sun shown brightly through the window and it hurt her eyes as she sat up.

"W-what happened? My friggin hurts!" Nodoka looked up smiling, happy to know that she was okay. "How long have I been asleep?"

Nodoka looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "About eighteen hours."

"Where's Haruna?"

"She's at Manga club. The headmaster allowed me to stay here with you until you woke up."

"How's everyone else?"

This put a frown on Nodoka's face. "Negi and Asuna are alright. There bubbles broke as soon as you hit Dominique. But im afraid to say that I cant say the same thing about Quinn and Kotaro."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well when they hit the wall and everything else hit them they hit there heads pretty hard and now they are at the informatory getting treated by Konoka. They both have a pretty bad concussion."

Yue gasped and her eyes started to water. "You said I hit Dominique? I don't remember that. I only remember til when the demon grabbed me and they hit the wall."

"Well your eyes seemed to change. It was like you channeled al of this energy and unleashed powers you didn't know you had. You passed out after you hit her."

There came a knock on the door and Negi and Asuna walked in.

"We thought we heard Yue's voice and we thought that we would come and see how your doing?" Negi said cheerfully.

"Im okay, just a headache." She climbed down the latter and she almost fell when she tried to walk. "And a little dizzy."

"Do you feel up to going with us to see Quinn and Kotaro?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah hold on a second." Yue walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair. She was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday and she was to lazy to change. She slipped on a pair of sandals and headed out the door.

"Yue that was incredible display of power yesterday!" Negi said.

"Yeah we had no idea you had it in you." Asuna smiled.

"Uh thanks but I don't even know how I did it."

"Well when Quinn finally wakes up maybe he could teach you how to harness your powers." Asuna said opening the door into the informatory.

They got to the third door on the right when they heard Konoka begging and crying.

They slowly opened the door revealing Konoka kneeling down beside Quinn's bed with her head in her hands repeating the words, "No please no."

"K-Konoka." Yue stuttered. Konoka slowly turned to face her. Her eyes were all red and puffy.

"I...Im so sorry Yue."

Yue walked over to Quinn's bed and looked down on him. His body filled with cuts and bruises that had stopped healing. She looked at the monitor beside his bed which revealed a straight line. His heart had stopped.

Moaning came from the bed beside Quinn's. It seemed that Kotaro had woken up. Yue didn't seem to notice, she turned back to the door, her head down covering her eyes, slightly trembling and walked out.

**01101035668225**

It had been hours since she saw Quinn's body in the bed motionless. She had walked around for a while and now she was sitting in the same spot they had, had there picnic yesterday.

'Its all my fault. Everything just started to be great but then it all fell apart because of me.'

"Hey Yue," came a boys voice from behind her.

"Hey Kotaro, im glad to see that your better."

"Yeah Konoka healed me up while I was unconscious." He went and sat beside her putting an arm around her shoulders. "Im really sorry about Quinn. The plans have already been made for the funeral. Konoka found this and wanted me to give it to you." He pulled out of this pocket the pactio card that she had made with Quinn the night before.

She hesitated before taking it and looking at it. On it she was wearing a short blue kimono, it resembled something that Fei Ku would wear. She was on one knee and the other was prompted up and helping her aim her weapon which was a big gun. Behind her was a green pactio circle. Her number was thirteen, tonus was aurum/gold, astralitas was luna, directio was septentno/north, and the virtus was cantas/love.

The tears she had stopped crying flooded her eyes once again. She placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his other arm around her trying to comfort her.

**Yeah so as I said this wasn't one of the best chapters. I already have the last two chapters written but it's a matter of typing it. Hope you liked it!**


	6. One Last Goodbye

1**Okay so here is the second to last chapter! I think its okay but give me your opinion!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or either of the songs used.**

Chapter Six:

One Last Goodbye

The sky was dark and the moon could still be seen. Big and Blue. Four men slowly lowered the brown casket into the ground. A thud was heard every time the dirt hit it.

A crowd of people swarmed around the grave mourning for there lost friend. One particular girl stood in front of the crowd. Her long blue hair hanging down, not up as it normally was but hanging in front of her face. Her short, black dress swayed with the wind.

The grave was now covered and each person put a black rose in front of the gravestone which said, "Quinn Stratford Born April 17, 1989 Died March 21, 2003 A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate." Slowly everyone seemed to leave but that one girl stood motionless. She placed one red rose over all of the black ones.

"Are you Yue?" someone asked from behind her. She turned around seeing two boys and one girl.

"Yes." she said sadly.

"Hi, we were friends of Quinn's at school. Im Hayden, this is Valerie, and this is Derek." He said pointing to his two friends at his side. "Its cool to finally meet you. Quinn barely ever stopped talking about you. He said how he couldn't wait until he got to see you again. Im just really sorry that you only had a few days to see him."

"Its okay." her voice now shaky.

"Well we need to go so we can catch the train. It was nice meeting you." they slowly turned around and headed out of the cemetery.

Yue turned back to the gravestone and fell to her knees, her head hanging down.

"Did I disappoint you or let you down?" she started to sing under her breath.

"Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it wont stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held you hand.

Shared you dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well I know your smell,

I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover,

Goodby my friend

You have been the one.

You have been the one.

Goodbye my lover

Goodbye my friend

You have been the one

You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake

You cant break my spirit-its my dreams you take.

And as you move on remember me.

Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleep for a while

I'd spend a lifetime with you

I know your fears and you know mine

We've had our doubts but now we're fine

And I love you I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover,

Goodby my friend

You have been the one.

You have been the one.

Goodbye my lover

Goodbye my friend

You have been the one

You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine

In mine when im asleep

And I will bear my soul in time

When im kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover,

Goodby my friend

You have been the one.

You have been the one.

Goodbye my lover

Goodbye my friend

You have been the one

You have been the one for me."

Her voice became raspy and her eyes filled with tears. Kotaro went and kneeled beside her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish it was me rather then him." he said sadly, "because then maybe you wouldn't be so distraught."

She turned and looked at him. She practically jumped on him, hugging him. She buried her head in his chest crying.

"How could you say that? I don't know what I would have done if you died! Kotaro...I-I just don't know what im going to do!" Kotaro started stroking her hair to comfort her.

"I...I know how it feels like to loose someone close. You feel as if you can never be happy again. The pain, it never truly goes away, but you learn that you cannot hold onto the past." A tear fell down his cheek. He tried to hold it inside but Quinn had become a really good friend over the past couple of days. Seeing her like this reminded him of himself. He slowly stood up, taking Yue with him. She still had her arms around him and her head in his chest.

They stood like that for a while until she lifted her head from him. "Come one, lets get you back to the dorms. Its getting cold and you look as if you haven't slept in days."

**01101035668225**

Kotaro and Yue slowly and quietly walked around the Mahora campus both lost in there own thoughts. They were both thinking about Quinn in one way or another.

'I don't know what I could say that would make her feel better.' Kotaro thought. 'Well there isn't much that I can say.'

"Of course there's something to say!" came a voice from beside him.

'That voice.' he turned his head to the opposite side then Yue was on and saw Quinn walking beside him. He was wearing the same clothes he was wearing the day he died. A slite smile was on his face but sadness filled his eyes. Kotaro turned his head to Yue who seemed to have no idea that he was beside him.

"Quinn, how...why?

"Kotaro, just let me do the talking. I cant be there to personally protect her anymore and I was hoping you could do it for me." Quinn looked at Yue sadly. "I truly love her and I hope that she knows that. I've noticed the way you've looked at her and I can tell you deeply care about her. I was also hoping you could love her the way I cant anymore."

Kotaro's eyes widened. He tried to talk but nothing came out.

Quinn's head lowered and a tear fell down his cheek. "I know you would have taken care of her with out me asking but I just wanted you to know." Quinn then faded into the wind leaving Kotaro standing there with a shocked face.

"Kotaro are you okay?" Yue asked.

"Yeah im fine. The real question is are you okay?"

She lowered her head down and began to tremble. He lightly placed his hand on her back.

"Im not sure if I will ever be okay. It was my fault that Quinn died. MINE! If I wasn't so emotional I would have never been caught by Dominique and you, Quinn, and everyone else wouldn't have suffered for me."

"Yue its not your fault that no one over told you what you truly are until now. Stop blaming everything on yourself. Cause then one day you might do something terrible that would ruin everything that he did for you besides..." he let out a sigh, "he did it because he loved you, not because he had too."

Yue looked at him in disbelief as they headed through the doors into the dormitory. As soon as they entered the lobby they saw the rest of 3-A and the other people who attended the funeral waiting for them. The lobby was set up the same way as when they had the kareoke party when Quinn first arrived, stage and everything.

"Yue..." Nodoka started, "we all thought that...well maybe..."

"If we threw a party again it would make you happier!" Haruna finished. The lights then flicked off except for one light pointing at the stage. "And Yue we all decided that you should go first." the crowd cheered and Yue looked around nervously. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to Kotaro.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do great! Just sing something meaningful. Straight from your heart."

She starred blackly at him. 'Is this really Kotaro. He seems to have changed a lot over the past few days.' she then nodded and headed towards the stage as everyone screamed louder.

Chachamaru handed her the microphone and awaited her song choice. Yue looked out into the crowd and thought that she could sing a song about her classmates but then in the back of the room she thought she saw Quinn leaning against the wall watching her but as someone walked in front of him he was gone. But she then knew what to sing. She leaned over and whispered into Chachamaru's ear and she took her place in the middle of the stage.

"I found myself today

Oh I found myself and ran away

Something pulled me back

The voice of reason I forgot I had

All I know is you're not here to say

What you always use to say

But its written in the stars tonight.

So I wont give up

no I wont break down

Sooner then I seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When im standing in the dark ill still believe

Someones watching over me.

Seen that ray of light

And its shining on my destiny

Shining all the time

And I wont be afraid

To follow everywhere its taking me

All I know is yesterday is gone

And right now I belong

To this moment to my dreams.

So I wont give up

No I wont break down

Sooner then I seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When im standing in the dark ill still believe

Someones watching over me.

It doesn't matter what people say

And it doesn't matter how long it takes

Believe in yourself and you'll fly

And it only matters ow true you are

Be true to yourself and follow your heart.

So I wont give up

No I wont break down

Sooner then it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When im standing in the dark ill still believe

That I wont give up

No I wont break down

Sooner then it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even when it all goes wrong

When im standing in the dark ill still believe

That someones watching over

Someones watching over

Someones watching over me.

Someones watching over me."

Yue handed the microphone over to Chachamaru and jumped off of the stage where she was then surrounded by a bunch of people. "Yue that was amazing!" Was just about all she could understand with the roar of the crowd. Hayden, Valerie, and Derek pushed there way through the crowd and went up beside her so she could hear them.

"I thought you had a train to catch!" she said sarcastically.

"Well... we lied so sue me! Anyway we wouldn't have missed this! We may have just met but I can already tell a lot about you. Quinn is probably watching you right now with a smile on his face." Yue looked over Hayden's shoulder and saw Quinn standing behind him with a wide smile and all she could do was smile back.

**Yeah so there it is. Hope you liked it!**


	7. Your Gaurdian Angel

1**Finally done this story! Sorry this chapter is so short but I didnt feel the need to make it that long. Thanks to all who have reviewed and actually liked my story! I heart you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. I only own Quinn.**

Chapter Seven

Your Gaurdian Angel

Quinn leaned against a building watching Yue and Kotaro. He was happy to see her smile again. But he wished it was him making her smile.

"Im sorry I had to leave you." he said under his breath. He knew that she couldnt hear him but he just wanted to let it out. "I love you so much and im happy that you're happy. I just wished that I didnt wait to tell you how I felt. Because then maybe... maybe I would still be there."

Yue stopped what she was doing and her eyes widened. "Yue are you okay?" Kotaro asked concerningly.

"Yeah im fine." she responded. As Kotaro turned her head fell. A tear fell down her cheek.

"You tried to tell me but I never listened. Maybe if so meone didnt put such a burden on you then you would be here with me." she whispered. She wiped the tear from her face. She headed after Kotaro and her face changed.

"I will always be there with you. I may not be able to be your love but I can be your gaurdian angel."

**Woot! Ending! **


End file.
